


Bonded Chaos

by Sarah_Victoria_Cullen



Series: Resident Surprises [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Humor, I'm not sure I tagged this correctly, It goes off track fast, Surprises, crackish?, oh well it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen/pseuds/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen
Summary: You'd think after being together all these years, I wouldn't have to worry about these stupid fights with my best friend's bonded.  Yeah...I really should've known better.And then I happen to discover a little secret while we watch the fight.





	Bonded Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another little ditty for you dear folks. I'm trying to get back into the writing. I am having some trouble: between work and being sick. I am losing some of my drive...again. Hence why I am working on one-shots. I just want to get that drive back. Anyway, please enjoy.

I stood there staring almost disbelieving at the situation.

Good grief. I thought that after all this time I wouldn't have to worry about these two idiots fighting with each other. Sweet baby Jesus! This is just ridiculous. Maybe I should knock them upside their damned heads...or kill 'em. That would be a bit too permanent and J.D wouldn't be happy with me at all. The again, with the look plastered on her face, I don't think she'd be too much against the idea.

My best friend saddled up to me, watching our mates literally trying to beat the shit out of each other in the backyard.

"Should we kill them?" she asks, as her left eye twitches.

I blink, and then shrug. "To be honest, I'm not entirely sure." Yeah, they may be trying to kill each other, but I can't help finding the whole thing a little arousing. So shoot me! I've got two fine males in my backyard acting like a couple of idiots - did I mention they have no shirts on?! - and at least one of them has me feeling a little jittery on the inside.

J.D just looked at me, raised a brow and scowled. "You've gotta be shitting me?"

"Huh?"

"You're enjoying this." Ah, the accusation in her tone is not lost on me.

"Yup."

"Have you lost your mind?!" she seethes. "These two are acting like a couple Alpha male jackasses!"

I tossed her a side glance. "Well aware."

She gave me a scathing glare. "Normally this kind of thing pisses you off. And yet, here you are drooling over it."

Okay...this definitely is a little odd. I know this kind of thing irritates the hell out of her, but for crying out loud, she's acting like we're not even mated/married to these men!! This is just plain odd.

Unless...

I crack a wide grin. "J.D..." She hums still watching with a slight scowl. "By any chance are you pregnant."

It came out entirely a statement instead of a question. And it certainly worth it as her eyes practically popped out of her head. She looked ready to kill me. Fucking hilarious.

I couldn't help but smirk. "What?"

"You've lost your damn mind, Redfield," she hisses.

I just cock a brow. "Technically, you're one too, hun." And that almost got me punched in the face. Luckily I managed to dodge.

"Don't remind me!" J.D snarls.

Well, I can't help it. It's pretty damn funny considering the fact that she'd fought that bond for so damn long.

"So?"

She glares darkly, crosses her arms and turns away to keep watching the fight. Oh, yeah, I am being ignored. Now that's hilarious. I probably shouldn't be finding this whole thing amusing. Can't help it. I've got two idiots fist fighting each other and then there's my best friend who is doing her best at pretending that I am an uninteresting wall. I should be offended. Matter of fact, I am a little impressed. However, it is not enough to deter me from bugging her. Or stating the obvious.

We stood there for a few moments, watching the boys fight. I found myself rather impressed that Chris was able to keep up. Then again...he wasn't human anymore, so naturally he'd be able to fight Wesker without breaking too much of a sweat. It's rather entertaining.

"J.D..." I'm still ignored. "You do realize that I can smell it, right?"

She goes stiff. "Can it."

I chuckle. "Lying isn't like you." Steering away from the actual truth maybe, but not outright lying. She know better than that with me around. Hell we're both a couple of walking lie-detectors.

"I don't want him worrying," she whispers.

I blink rapidly, trying to let the information sink in. "You haven't told Chris?!"

"Yes, I did."

_Then pray tell why you don't want to worry him?_ I inquire through the pack bond.

She lowered her head. _I just don't._

Something is fishy about this. _You didn't tell him. And stop lying. _I add when I notice her opening her mouth.

_Not yet..._

And I suddenly feel the need to knock her upside the head. I don't. But the urge is still there all the same.

"And why not?" I really want to know the reason for this. Hell, I am surprised the guys haven't heard the conversation. Then again, we're in the living room and the sliding glass doors are closed. "You need to tell him."

"I just found out."

Call me floored. "When?!"

"This morning."

"Oh." Yeah, I can't think of anything else to say to that. I am just curious about when she's going to tell her mate that they're expecting. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Well, duh."

I give her a flat look. "J.D."

"Soon."

"And just how soon are we talking?" I inquire. "I am hoping that it's before you start showing." A flinch. Oh, I have hit upon something here. I may wind up killing her at this rate. This is just getting irritating. At first I was having some fun with her, but now I am getting ticked off. "Have you lost your damn mind?!" I almost screeched that and I know it was loud because both males looked in our direction. Hell, the doors are closed so I know it was. Dammit.

J.D glares at me. "No, I'm just scared."

"Uh..."

Silence.

"Why?" I ask softly. "I'm sure there's nothing to be scared of."

She hugs herself. "I'm not supposed to be able to have children." She pauses. "Neither one of us are supposed to be able. Remember?"

Ah. "Yes, I do remember," I admit quietly, placing a hand on my own flat stomach. "I do."

That catches my friend's attention. "Are you?"

I throw a sly grin at her. "This isn't about me."

"You are!"

I shrug, moving away from watching as Wesker threw Chris across the yard. "And?"

"What do you mean, 'And'?!"

I lean back against the counter. "You're not catching me keeping a secret from my mate, J.D."

"Oh?"

"Yes, he's well aware that I am pregnant," I state with absolute calm. "The only one that isn't aware is you and several of my family members. So no, you aren't catching me in anything."

J.D pouts. "Fine."

"So...when are you?"

She goes to answer when the back door opens and in walk our other halves. I can tell by the look on her face that she's not at all interested in saying anything to her mate in front of me and Wesker. I wasn't surprised. It wasn't something to announce in front of others. It seemed to be more a private moment that needed to happen between the two of them.

My mate walks over, a question in his inhuman eyes that I answer with a smile and shake of my head. I know that he's concerned about me. Hell, I am pretty shocked that he hadn't taken the opportunity to kill Chris like he'd threatened to do for so many years. Anymore though, if he does, it seems to be more in sport. And Chris doesn't have any problems with falling for it all the bloody time. Made for some great entertainment.

"What are you two girls talking about?" Chris asks, wrapping an arm around J.D.

She looks over at me, almost in a panic, but she didn't need to worry. I wasn't going to spill the beans. Nope, I was going to leave that for her to do.

I level Chris a flat look. "About how dumb you two are."

That get's a laugh from my best friend and slightly offended looks from the males. Ah, a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am totally unsure how the hell this happened. It completely went off the course that I wanted it to take. And well, it transformed into something totally unexpected. I do hope you all enjoyed what I have so far.


End file.
